


Ghosts

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ghosts

Clint doesn't believe in ghosts.  
He believes,  
Ghosts are those,  
You make yourself.  
Because of your past,  
Your experiences,  
Your feelings and your mind.  
They conjure ghosts to haunt,  
Your past mistakes.


End file.
